Wrong
by Eloloo
Summary: Quelques bières, et une erreur lourde de conséquences... Saison 8 /Sam&Jack/


Bonjour à tous,

Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au challenge 7 de la communauté des Penguins (lien sur mon profil), et basé sur cette quote de Oscar Wilde:

_**The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray, and the advantage of science is that it is not emotional.**__(__Trad__: __L'atout des émotions, c'est qu'elles nous induisent en erreur/nous égarent, et l'avantage de la science, c'est qu'elle ne fait pas appel aux émotions.)_

Je remercie Ellana et Cursed Angel, mes betas, ainsi que Di-bee pour ses encouragements.

Ce n'est certes pas le meilleur OS que j'ai pu écrire : Sam est peu OOC, et le tout n'est pas très à mon goût. J'espère que vous aimerez )

Cet OS se déroule courant saison 8, et j'ai emprunté une idée d'Ellana pour ce challenge.

Il n'y aura pas de suite pour cette histoire, donc pas besoin de demander ;)

**Wrong**

_The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray__…_

Elle avait attentivement étudié son double.

Elle avait l'apparence, les souvenirs, il ne lui manquait plus que les émotions. Pas ces sentiments de surface qui agitaient les humains, non, les émotions enfouies au plus profond de ces êtres de chair qu'ils s'efforçaient parfois de dissimuler, et qui refaisaient surface de temps à autre. Elle avait vu ce genre d'émotions jouer sur le visage de son double, lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec celui qu'ils appelaient O'Neill. Elle l'avait observée, elle avait détaillé son comportement, cette façon silencieuse qu'ils avaient tout les deux de parler, rien qu'en se regardant la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en elle les regrets et l'espoir mêlés qui se bousculaient dans ses yeux. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une machine, mais elle avait saisit et tenté de comprendre et d'assimiler ces passions et ces secrets que renfermaient les humains. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. De l'_humanité_ et de ses instincts.

Elle sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière et resta un instant dans l'allée, à observer le chalet. Elle ne sentait ni la caresse du vent qui balayait la ville ni les rayons du soleil qui inondait le bitume un vague souvenir remonta à la surface, réminiscence d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas vécue, celle de son double. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres imitant celui de la pluie, le soleil qui réchauffait la peau, la sensation de pouvoir rester une vie entière allongée dans l'herbe sous le ciel bleu… Elle se souvenait de tout cela, mais aucune émotion particulière n'accompagnait ces moments heureux elle repoussa les images avec un sourire méprisant. Voilà donc ce à quoi ils se raccrochaient… Des fragments de vie, des bribes d'images, de sons et d'odeurs qui ne signifiaient absolument rien pour elle.

Son sourire disparut et elle se dirigea vers le chalet, vers la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

Vers Jack O'Neill.

* * *

_The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray_

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Jack sursauta, tiré d'un rêve flou et dont il ne se rappelait que des impressions éphémères et assez dérangeantes. La bouteille de bière fut éjectée du fauteuil et roula sur le sol avec un grognement, le militaire se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte, une bordée d'injures aux lèvres. Injures qu'il ravala lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait sur le seuil.

Pendant une seconde, le double Réplicateur de Samantha Carter considéra l'option d'éliminer Jack O'Neill, purement et simplement. Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de l'homme face à elle était-il simplement surpris de voir sa subordonnée ici, ou alors avait-il découvert la supercherie ? Durant un infime instant, elle fut sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui ôter la vie puis Jack parla, toute trace de sommeil disparue.

-Carter ?

Le Réplicateur se composa une expression plus neutre et légèrement confuse elle doutait que la vraie Samantha Carter se présente chez son supérieur avec cet air froid et calculateur.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en train de préparer votre mariage ? interrogea-t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

_Sam _attendit d'avoir atteint le salon pour répondre le temps pour elle de fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ce mariage. Elle n'y trouva rien ce devait être un événement postérieur à sa création par Numéro Cinq.

-Pete était occupé ailleurs, alors j'ai pensé venir ici.

Le militaire ramassa la bouteille de bière tombée sur le sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il disparut un instant il en revint avec deux autres pleines, qu'il décapsula avant d'en tendre une à _Sam. _Puis il lui fit signe de s'assoir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Vous aviez du temps libre et c'est _ici_ que vous venez le passer ? demanda-t-il avant d'avaler une lampée du liquide doré.

-Est-ce que… Je vous dérange, Général ?

Si O'Neill la repoussait, éventualité que le réplicateur n'avait pas prise en compte jusqu'ici, que devait-elle faire ? S'en aller, ou bien rester et le détruire ? Elle décida instantanément de mettre en œuvre la deuxième option, si Jack la mettait à la porte. Ce n'était pas la façon dont elle voulait saccager la vie du militaire et de Samantha Carter, mais peu importait. Ça la ferait souffrir, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-Non Carter, vous ne me dérangez jamais, répondit Jack après avoir repris une rasade de sa bière. Simplement, je ne pense pas être de très bonne compagnie. Et puis je n'ai que ça à vous offrir, termina-t-il avec une grimace en direction de sa propre bouteille.

Le Réplicateuraccrocha un sourire à ses lèvres et jeta un regard à la sienne, à laquelle elle n'avait pas touchée.

_-_Je peux m'en aller, si vous voulez.

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de cet homme.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous êtes obligée de rester au moins une heure, Colonel.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que Jack, sa bière vide, le brisa.

-Comment avance la préparation de la cérémonie ?

_Sam _observa un instant son hôte, à la recherche d'une quelconque raison qui pourrait le pousser à aborder ce sujet précis alors que, visiblement, la jalousie qu'il tentait de refouler perçait quand même dans sa voix. Jack, quant à lui, n'avait trouvé que ce sujet pour mettre fin à ce mutisme désagréable dans lequel ils semblaient enfermés tous les deux.

-Bien… Pete essaie de faire venir tout sa famille pour l'occasion, et nous avons déjà trouvé une salle pour le repas et le reste.

-Oh c'est… c'est très bien.

Un rire sardonique faillit franchir les lèvres du Réplicateur, mais elle se retint et se contenta d'un petit sourire que Jack ne remarqua même pas. Réfréner ses envies, ses pulsions, ignorer ses sentiments… Elle n'enviait pas les humains.

-Carter…

Le militaire se redressa et posa sa bouteille sur la table basse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix son regard était interrogatif, en attente d'une réponse franche. _Sam _remarqua ses yeux qui la détaillèrent, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se planter dans les siens; comme s'il s'intéressait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la maison à la façon dont elle était vêtue, coiffée, maquillée. Le Réplicateur avait choisi quelque chose de plus neutre que ce que portait son double habituellement : une jupe noire juste au-dessus du genou, et un chemisier, noir également. Vêtements qu'elle avait dérobés dans un magasin avec une facilité déconcertante et ce fut avec cette même facilité qu'elle se leva pour venir s'assoir près de Jack. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et toute cette bière qu'il avait avalée allait l'y aider.

-Monsieur…

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et des effluves de son parfum se mêlèrent aux brumes de la bière, faisant instantanément taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle était un peu trop près.

-Ce mariage, je crois que c'est une erreur, murmura la Réplicateur, les yeux dans ceux du militaire.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez tout annuler, Carter ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais plus le temps passe, et plus Pete ne me semble pas être le bon choix.

La sensation que Sam Carter n'était pas vraiment… _elle-même_, qu'elle n'agirait pas comme elle le faisait en ce moment effleura la surface de son esprit, mais se perdit presque aussitôt quelque part entre les yeux bleus de la jeune femme et l'alcool dont il s'imbibait depuis des heures. Lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et ramena ses jambes sous elle, il perdit son visage de vue à son tour, il recula dans le sofa pour la retrouver dans son champ de vision.

-Il faudrait peut-être vous décider _avant_ de vous retrouver devant l'autel, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

-Comment savoir si c'est la bonne personne ? Celle avec laquelle on passera le reste de sa vie, entre autre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Monsieur ?

Le regard délibérément provocant qu'elle lui lança ne lui laissa pas le loisir de penser à sa réponse.

-C'est avec cette personne que vous vous sentez bien. C'est à cette personne que vous pensez quand vous partez au travail, quand vous rentrez, quand vous vous réveillez le matin. C'est cette personne qui va vous faire vous sentir… spécial. Mais je ne vous apprends rien Carter, vous devez savoir ce que ça fait.

Le réplicateur perçut le regard furtif qu'il lança à la photo encadrée de sa femme et de son fils si Samantha avait en effet ressenti ça les premiers temps des différentes relations qu'elle avait eues, ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. Comme si, même dans le mariage, tout n'était que superficiel, rien n'allait jamais vraiment au fond des choses. Et malgré la présence dans sa vie de ce Pete, un homme qu'elle s'efforçait d'aimer en dépit des sentiments confus qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son supérieur, rien n'avait changé.

La nuit tomba sans que ni Jack ni celle qui prétendait être le Colonel Carter ne s'en rende vraiment compte trop occupée à instiller le chaos dans la vie du militaire, le réplicateur s'appliquait à dire ce que le cerveau embrumé de Jack voulait entendre, et après plusieurs autres bières, l'alcool eut raison de ses dernières défenses. Son esprit émettait parfois de faibles protestations, s'insurgeant à chaque rasade de la boisson qu'il avalait le fait était qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être seul, de mettre Carter à la porte, et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête de parler. Il voulait entendre encore cette voix chuchotante qui lui parlait, ses mots qui se déversaient dans son esprit comme une musique enivrante il voulait voir encore son visage, si proche du sien, ses yeux qui plongeaient dans les siens ou descendaient vers ses lèvres. Il ignora ostensiblement la voix désespérée en lui qui lui soufflait que cette femme qu'il avait devant lui n'était _pas_ Carter parce que Carter n'agirait jamais ainsi, parce que Carter serait restée sagement assise sur le fauteuil et serait partie bien avant que la nuit tombe.

Alors que dehors le ciel se teintait d'encre, cette voix fut totalement annihilée par le choc de sentir les lèvres de sa subordonnée contre les siennes Jack se laissa aussitôt emporter par le flot d'émotions qui déferlèrent violemment en lui, sans chercher à les retenir, sans chercher à empêcher _Sam_ de se lever et de l'entraîner avec elle. Ils atteignirent la chambre presque entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité le militaire ne pensa pas une seule seconde aux conséquences, au lendemain matin, à la lumière du jour qui allait immanquablement amener des questions désagréables. Dans les ténèbres, il ne distinguait que les contours du corps de _Sam_ qui bientôt se confondirent avec les siens la respiration rauque et saccadée de la jeune femme se mêla à la sienne et, le visage enfoui dans son cou, il ne put apercevoir le sourire qui étira les lèvres du Réplicateur.

* * *

… _And the advantage of science is that it is not emotional._

-Et donc Daniel, cette planète possède des ressources considérables en pierres et ruines couvertes d'inscriptions illisibles, c'est ça ?

L'archéologue jeta un regard consterné au Général avant de refermer son dossier le débriefing allait prendre fin, étant donné la façon dont Jack jouait impatiemment avec son stylo et jetait des regards désespérés derrière lui, comme pour invoquer quiconque pourrait le sortir de là. Et comme Daniel l'avait prévu, son ami se leva, signalant la fin d'une réunion qui avait dû être un enfer de bout en bout.

Tandis que Teal'c et Daniel quittaient la pièce, Jack observa furtivement Carter ranger son propre dossier et se lever pour partir il la retint d'un geste.

-Carter, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Il remarqua son léger froncement de sourcils avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers son bureau elle savait de quoi il voulait lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? Sam suivit Jack et il referma la porte derrière eux avant d'aller s'assoir derrière l'imposante table en chêne massif.

-Carter… J'aimerais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Une légère angoisse lui noua l'estomac, mais pas assez gênante pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

-Hier soir, Monsieur ?

Sam fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir des images du film catastrophe devant lequel elle s'était endormie lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Oui Carter, hier soir. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne vous rappelez plus.

Et pourtant, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, elle se ne souvenait effectivement plus. Ou elle faisait semblant, mais Jack doutait que ce soit dans le style de Carter de le laisser mariner dans son jus.

-Hier soir, Monsieur, j'étais chez moi, devant la télévision, l'informa Sam, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Jack l'observa un instant, le nœud dans son estomac prenant des proportions un peu trop énormes à son goût. Il décida d'aller droit au but, sans tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

-Sam, nous avons couché ensemble, hier soir.

La jeune femme rougit violemment, et l'expression de sincère inquiétude s'accentua sur son visage et se mêla à celle, qu'il connaissait bien, d'intense réflexion il pouvait presque voir son cerveau tourner à plein régime pour arriver à une explication rationnelle au problème devant lequel ils se tenaient. Mentalement, Jack corrigea ce qu'il venait d'affirmer : il pensait avoir couché avec Carter, mais visiblement ce ne pouvait pas être elle en un instant l'obscure appréhension qui l'avait saisi devant la réaction de Carter devint parfaitement claire.

-Oh mon dieu… murmura-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers Sam qui avait apparemment compris en même temps que lui.

-Monsieur… Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de-

-Mon dieu Carter… J'aurais _dû_ savoir ! J'aurais dû…

Les souvenirs rendus flous par la bière affluèrent à son esprit toutes ces petites choses qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, qui auraient dû l'arrêter, grâce auxquels il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas Carter qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras. Mais son double Réplicateur.

Lorsque Sam quitta le bureau de son supérieur, après avoir vainement tenté de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable et que le Réplicateur s'était joué de lui, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle de contrôle pour demander à ce qu'on la mette en relation avec le Prométhée. Elle savait déjà qu'ils ne trouveraient rien en scannant la planète à l'heure qu'il était, son double devait être loin. Et comme elle s'y attendait, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'elle.

En quittant la salle de contrôle, Sam erra quelques minutes dans la base, comme désorientée, incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. A force de déambuler, ses pas la menèrent tout droit dans son labo sonnée, elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et fouilla la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire, l'empêcher de penser, d'imaginer cette… machine avec son supérieur. Sam alluma son ordinateur et se força à respirer calmement pour apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur la situation lui semblait complètement irréelle. Ainsi donc, c'était de cette façon que son double avait décidé de lui nuire, de la faire souffrir en séduisant son supérieur, en exploitant de la manière la plus cruelle les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient en Sam : une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer Jack pour s'être laissé abuser aussi facilement l'autre partie, écrasée par la culpabilité, réprouvait cette confiance qu'elle avait placée dans une machine qui n'avait fait que les utiliser.

Le regard de la jeune femme navigua sur les différents graphiques et chiffres qui couvraient son écran et qui témoignaient de tous les projets sur lesquels elle travaillait la science avait toujours eu cet effet salvateur sur elle. La concentration, la minutie et l'exactitude que requéraient chaque équation, chaque expérience la soustrayait pour un temps à ses problèmes et endiguait les émotions lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Bientôt, absorbée par son travail, toute cette sordide histoire fut reléguée dans un coin de son esprit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son labo et rejoigne le monde réel.


End file.
